Princess Invalid -- Story of Princess Cadence
by HBGLAZE
Summary: Princess Cadence has always been my favorite pony so I decided to do a fanfic on how she became the princess she is today. This story is slightly based off of the book Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell. NOTE - This is my theory only. You can think about Celestia or Luna or Pinkie but this is my fanfic and also PRINCESS CADENCE IS BEST PONY
1. Engagement

Chapter 1: Engagement

The Crystal Empire was the was the most loving place in all of Equestria. Foals often played together and dates were almost everyday. This lovely place was ruled by an alicorn princess. Her

name was Emerald Shine. She had a white coat and bright green hair and purple eyes. She had been ruling for a very large amount of time. Alicorns weren't immortal but had a very long

lifespan. One day Emerald was was making sure the empire was in good condition when she saw a white stallion with a red mane and tail. His name was Ruby Blade. He was one of the guards.

Emerald heard about him before and how brave he was though she never thought of how handsome he would be in reality.

"um... Hello, uh... your h-highness...", said a rather shy crystal pony.

Emerald expected him to have been more brave and said 'Greetings your majesty!' or 'Hello, my princess' but instead said a shy 'Hello'.

"Hello, Ruby Blade. I've heard a lot about you. Ponies say your brave and strong all over the empire.", said Emerald Shine.

Ruby blushed making his face almost as red as his mane.

"um... I have to go..." said Ruby and he rushed of to his house.

That was strange, Emerald had expected him to be more brave. Oh well, maybe he was just in a hurry. The truth was he fell in love with her the second he had

saw Emerald and he was embarrassed by the tension.

The next day, they bumped into one another. They apologized and kept on going. This kept happening for the next few days. Though it went better. Ruby seemed to gather enough courage to

talk to Emerald a few times. Then one day when he bumped into her for like the 11th time, he gathered all his courage and asked the princess to marry him. Emerald was surprised but to Ruby's

surprise, said yes. Her smile seemed to light up the cloudy sky. They went around the empire letting other ponies know about their wedding. The wedding was held about a week later. They had

it right under the Crystal Castle which was where the Crystal Heart was. It was legend that when a true act of love was performed, the Crystal Heart will react, causing a beautiful streak of colours

bursting out from it. You could see it from anywhere in Equestria. But in astonishment, after the bride and groom said there 'I Do's' the Crystal Heart suddenly burst out colourful streaks of light,

which seemed to fill the place with love and happiness. This had been a great wedding.


	2. The New Foal

Chapter 2. The New Foal

About a month after Ruby and Emerald married, they were getting a foal. Blade could barley hold in his excitement and happiness, but at the same time, was nervous. The doctor finally said he

could finally come in. He raced inside the hospital, behind the glass wall. He stared in happiness and joy as the doctor reveled a pale pink filly, with eyes of her mother and a mane color of the

coat of her father. She had a purple, pink, and yellow mane and was a pegasus pony. Nopony ever knew why, though. Crystal ponies were all earth ponies, except Emerald Shine of course, with

a bit of magic from the Crystal Heart, making their coats crystaly. Although, the new born filly was a Pegasus. They decided to name her Mí Amoré Cadenza, meaning 'My Love', and Cadence

for short.

Cadence was getting a lot of attention from her parents and the whole empire. She seemed to make the place have more love and joy and spread happiness to the empire. Cadence was a very

energetic and hyper foal, usually getting herself into trouble. But in every way, her parents loved her, and she loved her parents too.

"We're so lucky to have a foal like Cadence", said her mother one evening, when Cadence was in bed.

"Yes, we are, but...", said Ruby.

"But?", asked Emerald, curiously.

"But, I'm also lucky to have a wife like you", Finished Ruby, and with that, Emerald planted a kiss on Blade's forehead.

The next day, Cadence was in was in her room playing, whilst her father was reading on the hoovespaper. He read something about the WonderBolts and wanted Cadence to see it for herself.

Though he wasn't sure what might happen. Cadence was only about a week old after all. Cadence barley knew anything about flying with her mother too busy watching over the empire and her

father an earth pony. Blade made up his mind and, in the afternoon, took Cadence in a wagon and started heading towards the stadium. It was a pretty long journey, but they made it. Blade

found himself in the front row as he was a guard and a prince. They had to wait a few minutes, but the show finally started. The WonderBolts flew out in a blur from out of no where but then

started to form fireworks. After that they flew at extreme speeds, doing flips and stunts all over the place 'Oooooo's' and Aaaahhhh's' where heard from ponies everywhere. Cadence didn't really

know what was going on and didn't seem too interested, but her eyes seemed to widen as their tricks got fancier. The WonderBolts were honored to have performed for royalty. They said

farewell and went. After they saw the WonderBolts' performance, Blade and Cadence went out to eat. The young filly got a bit sleepy so she took a nap. Then they went to the park in the

evening. Coming home tired and sleepy, Cadence went to bed. The Crystal Empire seemed to always fill with love and joy with Cadence around. Emerald and Ruby thought everything was

perfect and felt nothing could harm there precious child. They did not know, however, that danger soon lied ahead of them.


	3. Sombra's Invasion

Chapter 3. Sombra's Invasion

King Sombra used to be a normal unicorn, but his greediness and selfishness made him an evil villain Equestria knows today. He knew very well that the one of the most most powerful artifacts

in all of Equestria was the Crystal Heart. He wanted all of the power to himself so he set off on a journey trough the Arctic Ice that surrounded the Crystal Empire to get to the Crystal Heart.

Meanwhile in the empire, everything seemed to be fine. Little did they know that King Sombra was after their most valuable Crystal Heart. Cadence was in the castle, playing. Just her there made

the empire seem to be calm and still. Of course, her parents, didn't have the slightest clue that Sombra was about to invade their precious empire, however, Cadence could feel there was

something wrong going on, so, she started whining, but Emerald and her father thought nothing of it. They just simply smiled and Cadence just looked at them, awkwardly.

King Sombra was now in the middle of the arctic. He was almost there. Sombra traveled for a few minutes, and soon, he came in sight of the crystaly city. He was very fond of the power of the

Crystal Princess, but he knew, with the power of the Crystal Heart he could easily defeat the princess. The empire was soon surrounded by a black, smokey mist. The ponies tried to run. They

were panicking and the whole empire was chaos. King Sombra was now inside the Crystal Empire. He turned back into a unicorn form, and started racing towards the Crystal Heart when

Emerald Shine stood in front of him.

"I will not let you harm my crystal ponies", She said in a strict, low tone.

"Oh, I won't harm them", said Sombra

"I'll enslave them, put them in chains, and they'll help me get all the power to take over all of Equestria!", continued the king, rapidly.

Emerald just stared in horror.

Sombra then took the Crystal Heart out of it's place. He struggled a bit because the heart had a magic that kept it staying in the empire. He surrounded himself with it, circling the Crystal heart

around him. Emerald was too breathless to do anything. That's when Sombra charged up his magic and all the princess did was sit there. He blasted a beam from his horn surrounding Emerald

Shine. She laid on the ground, still.

Ruby was still in the castle. He was worried about his wife and his child. Emerald wasn't back yet, which worried him even more. He wanted to keep his child with him, but that, will most likely, will

cause danger for himself and his daughter. So, he put Cadence in a box, relatively hidden, and went out to face Sombra. He raced down, and found himself in a black mist, soon turning into a

unicorn, very well recognized as King Sombra, but he saw something else: a white alicorn with a green mane and tail with four emeralds as her cutie mark, was laid on the ground before him. He

sat down in misery. His wife was dead. He was too carried away, by broken heart, that he did not notice, Sombra was once again, charging his magic. A furious beam shot at Ruby, lying down

now, with his wife.

Cadence was worried. She climbed out of the box, and started downstairs. She found herself tumbling down and bumping into the Crystal Heart. She moaned but then something strange

happened. She stared into complete nothingness, and her eyes where shining bright white. She shook it of but something else happened. Cadence was surrounded by a magical turquoise-blue

aura. It seemed to be protecting her from danger. She didn't know what else to do but run out of the Crysta Empire, so she started running, not very fast, though, because she was only a filly.

She was just on the outside of the town, when, she saw two floating objects flying above the Crystal Empire. They used there magic and shot it upon King Sombra. He cascaded into nothing but

shadows. But then something else happened: the empire started shrinking, and everything in it. Cadence ran. She needed to get out before it was too late. The flying objects from earlier seemed

to disappear. She managed to just escape the empire before it turned of nothing but thin air. Cadence kept running. Their was not many choices but to stay there and freeze to death, or find

somewhere safe enough to at least last a bit longer. She chose the second choice. A little bit was better than nothing. She started aimlessly at one direction, soon finding a forest, which was the

safest place she could find. Cadence headed in the forest. Her crystaly coat seemed to wore of as she ran out of the empire. She couldn't help but feel bad for the poor crystal ponies she had

left behind. She was also concerned about her parents, as she did not know where they went or were. She fell to ground and started weeping.


	4. New Home

Chapter 4. New Home

Two earth ponies were taking a walk in the the forest Cadence was in, when they heard crying. They were a mare and a stallion. The mare was named Writer Knowledge and and the stallion was

named Days Work. They turned the corner, to where the crying was coming from, to find a young, pale pink filly, crying.

"What's the matter, little filly?" , asked Writer.

Cadence stopped crying. She didn't know what to say. She looked sad and tired, but she was more lonely than anything.

"Maybe we should take her in", said Days to Writer.

Writer thought about it for a moment. They never had a foal before and wasn't sure they could take care of her. But she looked as if she needed a place to live and they couldn't just leave her

there, surely not. She wouldn't survive. She thought about it a bit more, but finally, she nodded her head.

"What's your name?", asked Days.

Cadence didn't say. She was too tired to say anything, anyway. They would have to ask her again in the morning. Days put Cadence on his back and carried her to a house in a small village

inside the forest they found her in. He put her down on a pile of hay and she fell asleep. The next morning, she woke up a bit confused as to where she was and when she got there. She just

remembered she was founded by two earth ponies that took her in. She got out the hay and started wandering around the house. She noticed quite a few odd things here and there, like

paintings of wolfs made out of sticks and leaves, and other stuff she had never seen before, at least she didn't think so. She walked around the house a bit more, to find herself bumping into the

stallion that took her in yesterday.

"Hello little filly, what are you up to?", asked Days in a friendly tone.

Cadence looked at him awkwardly. Suddenly a white mare entered the room.

"Hello, my little pony", said Writer to Cadence.

"You know, I still haven't gotten your name yet, do you know what it is?", she asked Cadence.

"Cadence", replied Cadence playfully. She was used to other ponies asking her that question.

"Okay then, Cadence. Let's get you some breakfast", said Writer as they walked to the kitchen.

Writer got Days and Cadence both a bowl of hay and oats and also some milk. After Cadence was finished she started to wander around the house a bit more. There was something about the

paintings that was familiar that she couldn't quite put her hoof on. They were portraits of ponies, though not just the normal everyday ponies, they had a crystal-like coat and eyes and were in

some sort of crystaly place. She tried not to think too much about. She stumbled across some sticks and twigs along the floor, soon finding herself at the door. She put her hoof slightly on the

door but suddenly, Cadence felt somepony tap her on the shoulder.

"You want to go outside don't you?", asked Writer.

Cadence nodded her head.

"It's cold out, here, take this", said Writer Knowledge and she gave Cadence her scarf. It was quite a bit big for her though, as the scarf was covering up some of her rump and also draped and

dragged across the floor like a mop until it got up to more than a hoof long. She playfully ran outside and Writer followed. Cadence wanted to explore the village, though, as she was looking

around, she saw a colt waving to her. Cadence trotted over. She didn't exactly know who he was and why he was waving, but she went over anyway. When she she got over, the colt showed his

wings. Cadence did the same, but didn't quite know what she was doing. The colt jumped up and started flapping its wings. It soon got up to the air, but fell again. Cadence did the same, and

also fell. They played together for a couple of hours until it was time for lunch. It had been clear that they had made friends right away, and wanted to play more. After lunch Cadence played a

bit more with the colt and took a nap. By the time she had awaken, it was dinnertime. She ate, slept, and slept more until it was morning.

The next day, Cadence woke up, ate, but when she got outside to see if she could find the colt, she didn't just see one colt; she saw a many of fouls standing by her house. She was curious as to

what was going on. It seemed as if everypony was attracted to her in a way. She walked to the group of them, finding many friendly fillies and colts greeting her. All of which smiled, which made

Cadence smile back. They played all day, of course stopping to eat, playing tons of games and without a doubt, making friends, surprisingly fast. When the day was over, and the sun had set,

Cadence went to bed to sleep. It had been a day full of fun, but a lot of fun can be tiring. She continued the days and had fun while the days past.

Years had past and Cadence grew older by the moon. She was now nine and had a great life so far. Everyday she would look forward for playing with friends, and possibly even making new

ones. Her physical appearance didn't look much different, although, her hair has grown a clear amount. One day, she was out by the river, reading a book. Her now, what seemed to be, mother

was watching through the window. She couldn't help but think about Cadence's hair, and how much it has grown since. She sat there admiring it, while being a bit concerned about it, also. Her

hair was slightly too long, and was a bit all over the place, also. Alas, Writer called Cadence in.

"What is it Mother?", asked Cadence, curiously, in her place, under the tree.

"You'll find out", said Writer calmly.

As Cadence went inside, Writer told Cadence to sit up upon a chair. Cadence was curious. She wanted to know what her mother was doing. Writer got two blue straps and tied them to

Cadence's mane and tail. Her hair naturally curled up and looked better than ever. She kept onto the bands ever since. She got back to her book and started to read.

Everything seemed to be going perfect, at least that's what it seemed like. Cadence was getting much attention, from her friends, family, and other ponies too. She was now 10, nearly 11, but still

didn't have a cutiemark. Nopony knew why though. All they could think was why this beautiful and talented young mare doesn't have her cutiemark yet? She had many talents, but one of the

more special ones was the talent to spread love and joy wherever she went. It seemed to be magical, although she didn't have a horn and wasn't a unicorn. She enjoyed that one the most of all.

She enjoyed helping others and making others feel good. Though, there was one pony that didn't feel good at all. Her name was Prismia. Instead she felt jealous and angry. She wanted more

attention for herself and not to Cadence. She felt whatever she did was wrong, and yet, nopony cared for her, instead they did for Cadence. All of that jealousy and anger turned her into an evil

enchantress. She had a special necklace, nopony really knows about. It seemed to reflect her true feelings, making them stronger in a sense. One day though, she had enough. She went out to

seek revenge on everypony who had ever ignored her. She cast a spell on everypony, making them feel weak and sad. She was almost through the whole village when Cadence thought she

couldn't let it happen, she couldn't let the ponies who had cared about her so much get taken over. She went out to find Prismia. She was on the last two ponies now, when Cadence spoke up.

"Don't" said Cadence.

"What did you say, young mare?", asked Prismia in a loud. mean voice, but sounded a bit amused, also.

"I said don't", said Cadence.

Prismia was a bit speechless, but then it happened. Cadence looked up, and smiled. Prismia stared.

"I... I won't let you harm any of my friends", said Cadence, sounding nervous but friendly at the same time.

Prismia was shocked. Nopony has ever smiled to her, let alone talk in the same way Cadence had.

"I... I know how you feel. I-I know you're j-jealous and angry that all attention is... going to me. I know you feel alone, a-and I just wanted to say, your not alone. There's always at least one pony

that... that appreciates who you are, that is al-always there for you", said Cadence, seemly.

Prismia got up from her long speechlessness and spoke.

"I... I understand" she said, in a surprisingly friendly tone.

Prismia was delighted, while at the same time, was filled with love and happiness. She, in fact, was so delighted and happy, she took the neckless off of her. Prismia, herself, then blasted into a

magical force of light. After a couple of minutes, the light seemed to have faded off, and Prismia was back to her old self again, before she was an evil enchantress. But then, she gave the

necklace to Cadence. It, then, did something astonishing. It blasted with a light, the same way it did with Prismia, but did something more. Once it was starting to fade, Cadence seemed to have

teleported to a mystical place. There she saw various pictures of her helping other ponies. Then something happened. The pictures started turning around and around, in union. They started

going faster and faster, and then stopped. The pictures formed a crystal heart, and Cadence's curiosity brought her forth, to touch the crystal heart. Once she did though, a magical blue aura

surrounded her, the same aura that had protected her fro Sombra. Then her eyes became bright white. Ponies below were watching at the sky, though they couldn't see her. Cadence ascended

from the sky in the form of a crystal heart. Once it got down, it faded and Cadence laid on the ground. Everypony was shocked. They looked at Cadence. Cadence got up, shook herself, and

looked up, to realize there was a horn on top of her head. She, too, was surprised.

When she got home, she looked at herself in the mirror. She realized, she didn't just have a horn, she also had the wings from before.

"Cadence", said Writer.

"Yes, Mother", said Cadence.

"Your father has a story to tell to you", replied Writer.

"Okay", said Cadence after.

"Cadence", said Days.

"Yes", replied Cadence.

"You realize, you are an alicorn now, don't you?", said Days.

"What's an alicorn?", asked Cadence.

"An alicorn is a pony with a special, destined talent, with a horn and wings", said Days quietly.

Cadence looked at her flank where she found a crystal heart known as her cutiemark. She smiled.

"My cutiemark", mumbled Cadence to herself, but loud enough for her father to hear her.

"I see", said Days.

"You know, there is a very powerful alicorn princess today", said Days.

"Who?", asked Cadence.

"Her name is Princess Celestia, she is the ruler of all of Equestria", said Days, "She can defeat any villain. She is the most powerful pony in Equestria. She lives in a castle in a place called

Canterlot", said Days as he showed a picture of the castle in Canterlot. Days told Cadence of Celestia and the rumors from Equestria about her.

"Nopony knows where she came from, though", said Days to finish off the story.

"Now you should go to bed, it's late" said Days as she walked Cadence to her room.

Cadence was worried about a few things. First off, all of her friends wanted Cadence to go somewhere with them, and Cadence didn't know which pony to pick. Second off, she was still on a

book she needed to finish a week ago, and it she still wasn't even on the fifth chapter. But what worried her the most was that her mother was sick and had been in the hospital for over a week

now. All these worries had a place in Cadence's mind, and whatever she does, she couldn't get rid of them.

"Will Mother be alright?" asked Cadence to her father.

"Yes, she will, now run along" said Days, concerned.

Cadence went outside. She couldn't help but feel curious, but at the same time concerned, also, about her mother.

Weeks past, and Writer still hadn't come out of the hospital. Cadence herself, was scared to go in, and she knew her father probably wouldn't allow her anyway. Alas, finally, one day she took all

her courage with her to the hospital. Once she got in, her father said nothing. She looked at her mother. She looked as if she was asleep. Then Writer's eyes fluttered. Then they opened.

Cadence raced over.

"Cadence", said Writer, weakly.

"Mother", said Cadence, seamlessly.

"I want you to know, I'll always be there for you, always", said Writer. The last word thinned out, and she closed her eyes.

"Mother!" said Cadence, about to cry.

Days got up from his silentness.

"Cadence, remember the time when I told you one day, you'll go into the real world in different ways?", asked Days.

"Yes, but, what does that have to do with anything?", asked Cadence.

"That time has come now, Cadence", said Days, "You have to journey, and find a place in the world"

"But... but-!", said Cadence a bit shocked.

"Go now", said Days, "Or more danger will face you than if anyway. Remember though, I will always be there for you, no matter what happens"

And with that, Cadence turned around and faced the forest.


	5. Trouble To Canterlot

Chapter 5. Trouble To Canterlot

Cadence faced the forest. She started to walk in, aimlessly, not knowing where she was going. It was night and everypony was asleep. It also made the forest seem to glow with more and more fear as Cadence walked in. She so wished one of her friends were with her. It would at least make fear go through the all of them before it could reach down one. She thought about what her father had said: "You'll go into the real world, and find a place in the world" The quotes from her father kept circling around her head. Cadence stepped on a stick. She snapped back into reality, looking around herself. She looked back. Cadence's mind was broken. What she saw behind her were three wolves made of sticks and leaves. Those were the pictures she saw when she first explored in, what used to be, her house. Cadence started. She lost everything in her mind and galloped harder than she had ever. The gallop soon turned into a run. The run soon turned to a canter. She didn't want to get eaten by anypony, let alone large wolves made out of wood. She soon remembered about her wings. She spread them out ready to take flight. She flew up for a bit, but then fell back down. She was never really taught how to fly, considering her parents were earth ponies. She knew she could use her magic, but she hardly knew any spells. All she could do were a few love spells and that was it. She doubt any love spells would work. The wolves were just behind her tail. She grew slower every second, and the fear began to wear off a bit, too. Then it happened. She had not noticed the small rock before her and had tripped. Part of her wing was damaged and even some of her coat was slightly torn, so she had no other choice but to run. She didn't give up though. She ran fast as she could, even with the pain, and raced toward, what she thought, was the edge of the forest. She, then, felt her hooves give. This was it. But then, something like a miracle happened. The ragged wolves noticed Cadence's horn and wings. They got scared and started back, trough the beginning. Thus, making Cadence free to peacefully walk out.

* * *

><p>After a bit more walking, Cadence saw something. She saw a castle, the same castle that her father had showed her. She remembered that her father had said there was a powerful alicorn princess living inside of it, and she started to run towards it. It was the only place which she could possibly think of to go. It might also be the best, since Cadence is an alicorn now, also. She noticed a few cliffs and mountains in her way and tried making her way around or possibly over them. It was no use. Every step Cadence stepped closer to the castle, it seemed as if the castle was getting further away from her. It was raining now, and midnight, but there was still quite a bit of time before sunrise, which she could finally feel safe.<p>

* * *

><p>It was very dark and Cadence almost ran onto a train track. It was a matter of time before she realized the train track lead to the castle. She struggled to follow the train track since it was so dark, but the castle seemed to get closer now, which clearly meant Cadence was taking the right path. When she got to the mere end of the track, she was stopped by two guards who were protecting the castle.<p>

"Halt! Who goes there?", said the first guard.

"Um... I was... I-", Cadence was interrupted.

"Tell me your story", interrupted the second guard.

"Um... m-my father said I had to go somewhere else to live, so I went out and saw this castle, and I-I...!", said Cadence fast, but nervously.

"Tell me your name, young mare", said the first guard.

"My n-name is C-Cadence", said Cadence, who then did something the neither guards nor her had expected. She spread out her wings to show, not only was she damaged, she was an alicorn also.

"I-I'm sorry! Go ahead, go in!", said the first guard astonished, but surprised at the same time.

Once she got in, guards took her to a small, tented area. They got many towels and started drying Cadence up. Cadence didn't feel very comfortable with all these guards here, but knew they wanted to help her. Then she spotted the castle. It was on the other side of the road, a few houses blocking the way, but still visible. Cadence started for it. She raced through the rain, still having a towel or two on her, and eventually, to the entrance of the castle. She knew the Princess Celestia might be busy, but she needed to ask. She knocked on the door.

"Come in", said a graceful voice, which sounded a bit sad.

Cadence came in. She looked around, but didn't see Celestia. Celestia walked out of her room, to find a wet and curious Cadence.

"Hello, young filly, what's your name?", asked Celestia.

"C-Cadence", she said.

"What brings you to Canterlot, Cadence?", again, asked Celestia.

"My father said I need to find a new home, and this is the only place I could find" said Cadence.

Celestia looked at what seemed to be the guards' attempt of drying Cadence up. Then, she saw something. Cadence's wings poked through the the towel slightly.

"Can you take the towel off?", asked Celestia.

"O-Okay", said a nervous Cadence as she took the towel off.

Celestia gasped. Cadence was an alicorn. Celestia thought and thought and had no explanation.

"You're an alicorn?", asked Celestia to Cadence.

"Um... I guess I am", said Cadence, while looking at her wings and horn.

"You realize you have a very special power, Cadence", said Celestia, while thinking.

"You need a home, right?", asked Celestia.

"Yes", replied Cadence.

"Hmm... you can stay with me", said Celestia, in a friendly tone.

"Really?", asked Cadence, anxiously.

"Really", replied Celestia.

Cadence yawned.

"I have an unoccupied room. Why don't you stay in there?", said Celestia, while smiling a bit.

Cadence smiled back as they walked to the room.


End file.
